How I Wonder
by HecateA
Summary: Twinkle, twinkle little star. Or, how Scorpius Malfoy got his name. Complete.
1. Orion

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning:** N/A

**Author's note: **Happy birthday Aya! Have some Scorpius and some fluff. Additionally, this is part of a challenge to write a true 100-word drabble, which was _hard _but also _fun _so stay tuned for more of that.

**_Stacked With:_ **MC4 Celebration of Aya; Spring Bingo; Fem Power Challenge 2019

**Challenges: **Persistent Still, Not a Lamp, Slytherin MC (x2), Seeds, On the Nose

**Demo: **Mouth of Babes, Infinity

**Word count:** 100

_**MC4A Spring Bingo**_

**Space Address (Prompt): **3C (Warmth)

* * *

**How I Wonder**

Astoria traced the imaginary lines connecting Orion's body and turned from the sky to Draco. His smile was lazy, faraway.

"Do you see it?"

"You're the only one who sees this much beauty in the world."

"Not true," Astoria said. "Look again; I'll show you."

"Marry me," he blurted.

Her eyes widened, his too.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, no," Astoria said. Warmth spread through her chest, completely independent of the blanket they were bundled under. "Say that again?"

* * *

"And that's my second-favourite constellation," Astoria pointed out the hunter.

"What's your favourite?" her son asked.

"That scorpion chasing him," she smiled.


	2. Little Star

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **Terminal illness.

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: ****_SO_**: this format of 100-word drabbles was super fun to write, and I am still such a space kid despite growing up and realizing that you can't be an astronaut without math. I decided to continue challenging myself to write 100 word stories about Astoria and her family; so each chapter will revolve around a constellation or another space-themed something or other.

* * *

**_Stacked With:_ **MC4; Shipping War; Fem Power Challenge 2019; Therapeutic Theorems of Tessellations

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose (Y); Tiny Terror;

**Representation(s): **Blood curse; Astoria Greengrass

**Bonus Challenge(s): **Not a Lamp; Persistence Still

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): **Terse; Thimble

**Word count:** 100

* * *

_**Shipping War**_

**Ship (Team): **Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy (Stellar Legends)

**List (Prompt): NA**

* * *

**_Little Star_**

As Astoria sang, Scorpius opened and closed his little hands, mimicking her.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you are…"

Three songs later, he was asleep. Draco was waiting, arms open. He put a hand against her forehead when she pulled away.

"You're burning up. I told you, I could handle bedtime…"

"But I wanted to." She pulled away and a dizzy spell took over. Draco stabilized her.

"Come sit. I'll make that Healer's tea..."

"Okay. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too."

"Let me take care of him while I can."


	3. Ursa major

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews, folks!

* * *

**Stacked With: **MC4; Spring Bingo

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose (Y)

**Word count:** 100

_**Spring Bingo entry information**_

**Space Address:** 5B

**Prompt: **Wind/Breeze

**_Shipping War entry information_**

**Ship (Team):** Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy

**List (Prompt): **Big List (cuddling)

* * *

**_Ursa major _**

She and Draco sat on the porch, candles out—just them, a breeze, and starlight. They used only one chair, since she sat on his lap.

"Ursa major's very clear today," he commented.

Astoria smiled. He had _hated _astronomy in school. What a number she'd done on him…

"With her cub," she nodded.

"They're a sad story, really."

"I think she'd be happy to be close to her baby. That seems to be the motherly thing," Astoria said. She took Draco's hand and placed them over her stomach. "Though I can't be sure just yet."

She smiled at his gasp.


	4. Ursa minor

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews, folks!

* * *

**Stacked With: **NA

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose (Y); Tiny Terror

**Word count:** 100

* * *

**_Ursa minor _**

Draco kissed the top of her head.

"My two favourites."

"Shh, he's sleeping."

"I suppose that means I can't have a turn?"

"We can switch next time he wakes up screaming, all on his own," Astoria promised. Draco joined her in bed, putting one hand in her hair, another on Scorpius' back.

"What did the Healer say?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"_I _said I didn't want to know, but I know you asked about the blood curse."

"We don't have to do this now..."

"Don't we?"

Draco hesitated.

"It seems to have skipped a generation."

Astoria breathed in deeply. "Thank Gods."


	5. Gemini

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming as I am very stressed and very busy, and these let me know what projects I should keep working on. Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked With: **By Any Other Name

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC; Seeds; On the Nose; Tiny Terror

**Bonus Challenge(s): **Sneeze Weasel; Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Wabi Sabi)

**Word count:** 100

* * *

**_Gemini _**

"Mama, why are there two?"

"Two what?"

"Two Gemini."

"Well, when Castor died his brother Pollux was so sad, that he asked their father, Zeus…"

"The king of the gods!"

"That's right! They asked him to live forever. He couldn't say yes, but he didn't want to say no. Instead he put them in the stars, together forever."

"They really loved each other, didn't they?"

"Brothers and sisters are like that with each other."

"Will I ever have a brother or a sister?"

"No Starlight, I'm sorry. We can't make you one."

"That's okay Mum, I'll just love you more."


	6. Draco

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked With: **Snicket Fence, Shipping Wars

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose (Y); Winter Wonderland

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Word count:** 100

* * *

**_Draco_**

It was time to make this boring engagement party more exciting.

"I've seen you around so often, I thought it was about time we met. I'm Astoria."

"It's a pleasure. My name is Draco."

"Draco! Like the constellation."

"I suppose so," he said.

"It's a good one," Astoria promised. "Draco is a protector."

"Is he?"

"For the Hesperides' tree," Astoria said.

"I presume he's killed if he's in the sky."

"That's just a detail."

"Surely," he grinned.

"He's better than he seems. And would be pretty easy to spot tonight," Astoria said, feeling bold. "If you'd care for a walk…"

Apparently, Draco liked bold.


	7. Antlia

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked With: **Specious Narrative, Shipping Wars

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; Brush; On the Nose

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Ameliorate

**Word count:** 100

* * *

_**Antlia**_

Draco's breath finally calmed; his head buried against her.

"Antlia was only just visible to the Greeks; to place it in an ancient constellation you have to look at Chinese astronomy," Astoria said. She ran her fingers through Draco's hair, the scrape of her nails grounding him. "I'm sorry for rambling. I don't… I don't know how to make you feel better."

"You don't have to," Draco said. He'd stopped shaking. "I'm sorry I still get like this."

"I'm not," she answered. "I just told you about Antlia because it takes time for light to travel."

He exhaled. "Keep talking."


	8. Heracles

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked With: **NA

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose

**Bonus Challenge(s):** NA

**Word count:** 100

* * *

**_Heracles_**

_Dear Mama, _

_Professor Sinistra told me that I was advanced in astronomy class yesterday, when I was able to find Heracles without a chart and tell her that it had no first magnitude star. She even asked me if I wanted to join the second-year class, but I said no because of Al. He's my partner: he can't see through the telescope well because of his glasses, and I can't spell on reports. But we're a perfect team when you put us together. Friends too. I hope you get to meet him. I hope that you're well. _

_Love you,_

_Scorpius _


	9. Sagitta

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked With: **By Any Other Name

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Seeds

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Odd Feathers)

**Word count:** 100

* * *

"Daphne, is everything alright?" Draco asked.

She looked at him suspiciously, pondering a decision.

"You really, really made my sister fall hard."

"Excuse me?"

"Astoria. She's in love."

"That's…" Draco was legitimately at a loss, which seemed to comfort Daphne.

"Look," Daphne said. "Astoria? People think she's fragile, but she's strong and sharp as an arrow. That's why out of all constellations, sagitta's inked onto her arm. So if she's in love with you, you better be worthwhile, because she _is_ going to marry you someday."

Draco stuttered out: "Okay, I promise."

And that's how he befriended his future sister-in-law.


	10. Centaurus

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; By Any Other Name

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose

**Representation(s):** Malfoy family legacy

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s):** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

_**Centaurus**_

"They'll understand, right?" Scorpius asked anxiously. "They'll know I'm not bad?"

She ran a hand through his hair.

"I think so, Starlight."

"All of this was long ago," Draco said, squeezing his son's hand. "They aren't your mistakes, not at all. But you should know our family's history before going to Hogwarts."

"We made mistakes," Scorpius repeated. "Like Heracles shooting Chiron with the poisoned arrow."

Draco arched an eyebrow, but Astoria understood.

"Like that," she said. "But we have to apologize in other ways than constellation-making. And this was all real."

"Very real," Draco nodded. She squeezed his hand too.


	11. Cassiopeia

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Seeds; On the Nose; Homeschooled!; Glossary

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Cassiopeia _**

"Look down… up… down again... up! Do you see how that makes a 'w'? 'W' like 'willow'?"

"Yes!"

"That's Cassiopeia. She was a queen once."

"Wow," Scorpius said.

"She's a circumpolar constellation," Astoria told him. "It's a big, big word to say that she's in the sky every season. At least for us in the North."

"I like that. We won't ever miss her."

"That's right," Astoria said. She kissed the top of his head, blond like his father. "Do you know what else is forever, Starlight?"

"What?"

"I will always love you," Astoria said. "Even if you miss me."


	12. Aries

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Stay hydrated!

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Seeds; On the Nose (Y); Homeschooled!; Tiny Terror

**Word Count: **100

* * *

_**Aries**_

"Dada," Scorpius said, hovering around his legs as he made breakfast. "Didya know what Aries is?"

"Aries is a ram," Draco said. One did not spend this long in this household without memorizing many, many things about outer space, life, death, and the universe.

"But not the ram from the Argonauts like people think that," Scorpius said. Draco nearly tripped over him.

"Really?" he said.

"Issa ram from Babylon," Scorpius said.

"Babylon, hmm?" Draco said.

"Why are you smiling? Do you like Babylon?"

"I like you, and you're your mother's son."

"Is that a good thing?"

"The best," Draco promised.


	13. Yi

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note:** So I've been sitting on this plot point for a while, but ultimately I know zero to little about Chinese astronomy and astrology. I didn't really feel comfortable giving myself a crash course and then using it to guide and interpret this story... So I'm leaving this here so everyone's aware of what's happening in my head, but expect more of the Greco-Roman mythology that I'm familiar and comfortable with, as far as steering this story goes!

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Seeds; On the Nose; Homeschooled!; Ethnic and Present (Y)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Yi _**

"Here's something you won't learn at Hogwarts…" Astoria pulled his homework towards her. She flicked her wand and ghostly lines appeared, separating his sky chart into strips.

"The sky wasn't made for us, Starlight… That means there are a thousand ways to catalogue it. Our ancestors made the first paper start charts, with completely different constellations from the ones you've learned," Astoria said. "Look at lunar mansions, like these. There are 28; this one is Yi, 'Wings.'"

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

Her Healers' latest words came to mind.

"Somebody has to," she smiled.

"Tell me more."


	14. Phoenix

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note:** Welp, I finally hit 40 drabbles while working on this story this morning and since that's where I said I'd cap the fic... it's done! Enjoy this celebration chapter; the rest should roll out relatively quickly.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Terms of Services

**Individual Challenge(s): **On the Nose (Y); Slytherin MC; Hufflepuff MC; Seeds

**Representation(s): **St. Mungo's Healer; magical health care; blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s): **Nightingale; Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Wabi Sabi)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Phoenix_**

"I don't know," Astoria said, shivering and breathless. "I don't know how many more times I can do this…"

She meant crawling back from the gates of death to an exhausted Draco who had spent days at her bedside and a terrified Scorpius.

"Tell me. This isn't fair," Astoria said. "It can't be—to my family, my friends…"

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you like a sleeping drought?" Healer Abbott offered.

"No. No, I want to know. How much time do you think I have left?"

"Ten years ago, we told you a year," the Healer said. "Why are you asking us?"


	15. Cancer

**Legal disclaimer:** The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warning: **NA

**Dedication: **Aya!

**Author's note:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **On the Nose (Y); Slytherin MC; Ravenclaw MC (x2)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Cancer_**

The boys crept downstairs.

"Mama, can I show Al our telescope?"

"Of course," Astoria said. She pushed herself up, Draco eyeing her. "Let me help you set it up _just _right. Cancer should be bright tonight."

"That's another monster Heracles killed," Scorpius informed Albus. "But this time by accident, by stepping on it while fighting Hydra."

"I thought Cancer was a giant crab?"

"Yeah."

"So was Heracles a giant?" Albus asked.

The two boys squabbled about it as they made their way out to the gardens, and Astoria smiled, knowing her son wouldn't be able to tell in the dark.


	16. Pyxis

**Author's Note: **As always: enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose (Y)

**Representation(s):** Anniversary

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Wabi Sabi; Pear-Shaped); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): **NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Pyxis_**

"Happy anniversary," Astoria said, kissing his ear when he finally came around.

"Happy anniversary," he mumbled back. Despite the sleepiness, his lips found hers. "Has it really been another year?"

"We're officially an old married couple now."

He laughed, kissing her again.

"Give us a bit more time: we'll get there," he said. He realized the weight of his words as he spoke, and opted to kiss her again. "In our own way. We don't need the compass and map."

"Pyxis be damned," Astoria smiled.

"Pyxis be damned," he agreed, probably not understanding the reference at all.


	17. Virgo

**Author's Note: **As always: enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Challenges: **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose; Blissfully Tragic; Tiny Terror; (Demo) Wabi Sabi; Spinning Plates; Mouth of Babes; Infinity

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Virgo_**

"I don't understand," Astoria cried into her sister's pillow. "I don't understand why I'd even _meet _someone like Draco if I'm just…"

"What?" Daphne said. "Say it, I dare you."

"If I'm just going to die," she spat. "This went too far. I don't want this anymore; it'll lead to heartbreak."

"Hey," Daphne said, softening. "Hey… Remember Virgo; how it's so big that it's difficult to see the pattern, even if we know it's there? One day, you'll get it, love… This is happening for a reason. Let it."

* * *

Astoria passed the newborn to her sister, saying "I get it."


	18. Pegasus

**Author's Note: **Huh; so I realised that I broke the 400 story mark on my page. Yay? Yay! Celebration chapter release!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Challenges: **Slytherin MC; Seeds; On the Nose (Y); Blissfully Tragic; Tiny Terror; Brush

**Bonus Challenges: **Wabi Sabi; Mouth of Babes; Infinity; Wind Beneath

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Pegasus_**

"Look what Daddy brought us," Astoria said, opening the Sky Atlas. Draco had told her how Scorpius missed bedtime stories. While her hospital room had a window, there was no view of the night sky, so this was the best they could do. _She _could do, she thought guiltily.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked, snuggling against her and pointing out the winged horse.

She explained.

"I wish we could cut him out of the sky and fly away from here, Mama."

She ran her hand through his hair.

"I think it's more complicated," she said softly. "But I'd like that too."


	19. Ara

**Author's Note: **Huh; so I realised that I broke the 400 story mark on my page. Yay? Yay! Celebration chapter release!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose; Ethnic and Present (Y)

**Representation(s): **Wedding; Chinese Greengrass sisters

**Bonus challenge(s): **Tomorrow's Shade; Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Persistence Still); Demo (Tomorrow's Shade; Infinity; Stitchin' Time; Tied & Died)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Ara_**

"I modified your dress."

"Daphne Greengrass, you did no such thing," Astoria gasped.

"I did, but you'll like it."

"I am getting married in _an hour, _why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted you to have something beautiful with you, as you stood at that altar. Look at the beadwork…"

Her dress' skirt, red for luck, flared as it always had. But the silver and white beads at the skirt's hem had...

"The pattern's gone."

"Just changed. Look closer…"

"…You stitched a star map!"

"I _told you _you'd like it!" Daphne laughed. Astoria grabbed her in a hug.


	20. Ophiucus

**Author's Note: **I am literally bribing Aya to write with these chapter updates, so here we are again! With a really obscure constellation this time... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Terms of Service

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC; Ravenclaw MC; Seeds

**Representation(s): **Career choice discussion

**Bonus challenge(s): **Tomorrow's Shade; Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp); Demo (Wabi Sabi; Nightingale; Mouth of Babes; Infinity; Forked Path)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Ophiucus _**

"Why does the Healer's constellation hold snakes?" Scorpius asked, flipping through an old book.

"Sometimes, an association with Apollo," she answered. "Or, because the god Asclepius learned how to bring back the dead by watching snakes."

"Crazy," Scorpius said. "Do you think I'd make a good healer?"

"You'd make a good anything, Starlight."

"Okay, what if you weren't my mother?" Scorpius asked.

Astoria laughed.

"I think we'd miss one very, very gifted astronomer," she said. "But I also think there's a thousand good deeds somebody with your gentle touch, attention to detail, and heart can do."

Scorpius smiled to himself.


	21. Crux

**Author's Note: **Aya deserves some sweet, sweet angst right now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Discussion on pregnancy termination

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Crux_**

"Astoria."

Draco spoke slowly and steadily, so she knew his words were difficult. "If this pregnancy is going to endanger your life…"

"I knew it," she said. "I knew something was bothering you. That you weren't happy."

"No, Astoria, I'm happy. So happy. But I'm also worried."

He wrapped his arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Did the Healers...?"

"It doesn't matter," Astoria said. "This baby's barely more than a bundle of cells, and I already love it so much. You do too. It's so small, but it's changed everything. I want to go through with this pregnancy."


	22. Aquila

**Author's Note: **Aya deserves some sweet, sweet angst right now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Discussion on pregnancy termination

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; On the Nose; Tiny Terror

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Aquila_**

"See how Aquila has one especially bright star?"

"Mmm-hmm," Scorpius said, looking through their telescope.

"That's Altair. It's about twice as big as our sun. That means it'll only live about two billion years, while our sun will live about ten."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Why? Well, the bigger a star is the more quickly it burns up. Like how quiet, rainy days never last as long as the loudest storms."

"That's not fair," he frowned.

"The sky's not about fair," Astoria said, fingers brushing his hair. "It _is_ about bright and beautiful, though."

"That it is," her husband chimed in.


	23. Corona

**Author's Note: **Aya deserves some fluff now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); Misunderstood; Seeds; On the Nose (Y)

**Representation(s): **Wedding, honeymoon

**Bonus challenge(s):** Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp); Demo (Infinity)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Corona_**

"And Corona, up there? That was formerly the crown Ariadne wore on her wedding day."

"She was married to Theseus, right?"

"No! He abandoned her on an island!"

"Sorry, sorry," Draco said. She rolled over in bed to look away from the window and face him. He was so handsome, relaxing on his side, looking at her with a smile teasing his lips. Of particular interest was his new ring.

"What would you immortalize in the sky to remember our wedding day?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to need any help." He leaned over and kissed her.


	24. Taurus

**Author's Note: **Aya has been Beta Extraordinaire to the Gods, hence this pure and wholesome fluff.

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC; On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Homeschooled!; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Knowledge); Themes and Things B (Innocence)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Taurus _**

"You know how they say how bulls in a china shop break things?" Scorpius said.

"Yes," Astoria nodded. He was picking up _so many _phrases and words from his weekly trips to the library. Watching him grow gave her whiplash.

"I wonder what they do up there to make sure that the bull up there doesn't topple over all the stars."

Astoria smiled.

"That's a good question, Starlight. A really, really good question that shows just how wonderful your imagination is."

"I'm just curious."

"Don't say 'just' curious, as if it's nothing. You're beautiful, Scorpius. I hope you never change."


	25. Aquarius

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Hogwarts (Pinata)

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Joy); Themes and Things C (Blanket)

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy family curse

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s):** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

_**Aquarius**_

"The Babylonians saw an urn overflowing with water," Astoria said. "It was lucky. See: the constellation would appear during the heavy rains, which were integral to a good harvest."

"Mmm-hmm," Draco nodded. He seemed much more interested in lounging on the picnic blanket next to her, his head tucked under her arm, fingertips tracing circles against the bump of her belly.

Astoria smiled. That was much more interesting to her too.

She put her hand atop his.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I feel lucky."

"I _know _I'm lucky," he said. He kissed up her arm and to her lips. "The absolute luckiest."


	26. Perseus

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts (Pinata + Paint By Colour)

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC; On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Surprise); Themes and Things C (Blanket); Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Perseus_**

"Daddy if you were a constellation, which would it be?" Scorpius asked, most likely to delay bedtime. He curled up with his blanket.

"Probably Draco," he said. "I'm named for it, after all..."

"That's nice but it's wrong," his son decreed. Draco paused; hands wound in Scorpius' Celtic blue sheets.

"Oh?"

"You'd be a hero constellation like Perseus, because you make Mama laugh even when she hurts," the little boy informed him.

Draco paused, considering this.

"I like that," Draco said. "I'll take it. And what would you be? A sky Monkey?"

"That's not real!"

"You sure are. Goodnight, Scor."


	27. Auriga

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts (Pinata + Paint By Colour)

**Individual Challenge(s): **Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Blissfully Tragic

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Auriga_**

"Hey," Draco said. "Let me carry that for…"

"No," Astoria snapped. She just wanted to do _one _thing. "I've got it."

"Look, if Zeus put Erichthoneus into the sky for inventing the chariot to increase his mobility, I think you're allowed to need help sometimes too," Draco said.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Giving me a taste of my own medicine, are you Mr. Malfoy?"

"That's right, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, circling an arm around her waist.

"You even got the complicated Greek name right."

"Merlin, was I ever afraid to botch that."

She laughed.

She let him carry it.


	28. Libra

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Blissfully Tragic; Themes and Things A (Secrets); Themes and Things B (Surprise); Rian-Russo Inversion; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s):** Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge:** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Libra_**

"You should know something," Astoria said quietly, starring into the night sky. Once upon a time, Libra had been the front claws of Scorpius. Then, the Romans had pulled it away, making it scales—a thing of trade, justice… Fairness was important.

"Before you… get too attached," she said.

"Is this about your blood curse?" Draco asked.

She couldn't answer.

"Purebloods gossip," Draco said. He pulled her closer. "But I'm glad you told me."

"You don't mind?"

"Even if I did, I love you too much for it to matter."

Her heart skipped, hearing those words for the first time.


	29. Cygnus

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Hogwarts; Sky's The Limit

**Individual Challenge(s):** Ravenclaw MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Secrets); Themes and Things B (Loss); Flags and Ribbons

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse; non-binary Al Potter

**Bonus challenge(s): **Car in a Tutu; Unicorn; Chorus (Mouth of Babes)

**Tertiary bonus challenge:** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

_**Cygnus **_

"When Phaeton crashed the sun chariot, Cygnus spent the rest of his life picking up his brother's bones. The gods saw, turned him into a swan, and made him a constellation."

"That's tragic," Albus said.

"Some would say morbid."

"Maybe," Albus replied. They swallowed. "My father's lost a lot of people. He says it's important to find the right ways to be sad about it or it'll eat you up. I know he's a hero, but that comes with so much sadness."

"We talk about this at my house too," Scorpius said. He finally shared his secret. "My mum's dying."


	30. Andromeda

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Blissfully Tragic

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s): **Second Verse (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge:** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Andromeda_**

"Sometimes I think I've made a mess," Astoria said. "Condemned the man I love to be a widower before his time and made the most beautiful little boy in the world only to abandon him."

"Okay," Daphne said.

"Sometimes I feel like I've made all the wrong decisions, like I've put them in a painful position, and now I sit there bound—hands tied, just watching."

"Okay. And what do you think when the _smart _part of your brain wakes up?" She asked as only a sister could.

"I think my family is the most precious gift imagineable," she smiled.


	31. Canis major

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); On the Nose; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Blissfully Tragic

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s): **Second Verse (Wabi Sabi); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge:** NA

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Canis major _**

Improper as it was, her parents agreed when Draco asked to enter her chambers.

He kissed her forehead gently, carefully, and sat on the bed.

"I'm so happy to see you," he said. "Daphne wrote, but I worried…."

"I missed you," she said. She must look awful, but she didn't care: he was here...

"I'll stay as long as they let me," he promised.

"My very own watchdog."

He barked. She laughed until she winced.

He worried. She waved his concern away.

"Sorry… This… This is my life," she admitted.

"I still want in," he promised. "I'll watch over you."


	32. Canis minor

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; On the Nose (Y); Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Seeds; Old Shoes; Tiny Terror

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**_Canis minor_**

Scorpius snuggled into bed against her.

"Gentle," Draco reminded him.

Astoria's limbs were stiff and moving triggered dizzy spells, but she put an arm around him.

"Hi, Starlight," she said. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Auntie Daphne and I drew pictures for Lao Lao."

"Beautiful. She'll be so happy," Astoria said.

"She said we'll send them in the morning. And Daddy made soup with leeks for supper."

"Yummy," Astoria nodded, though the thought of food churned her stomach.

"And now I'm going to stay here all night with you," Scorpius promised.

Astoria laughed. But he was very serious.


	33. Hydra

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

Stacked with: MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody

Individual Challenge(s): Slytherin MC (x4); Seeds; Times to Come; Blissfully Tragic; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Rejection)

Representation(s): Greengrass-Malfoy family curse

Bonus challenge(s): Second Verse (Tomorrow's Shade); Chorus (Not a Lamp)

Tertiary bonus challenge: NA

Word Count: 100

* * *

**_Hydra_**

Astoria didn't want the fighting, but she overheard it.

"…then the Malfoy line dies with me," Draco shot back to his parents. "So be it! I don't care."

"Don't—"

"What's the point of keeping a line alive if everyone in it's miserable? I'm not bowing into an arranged marriage, especially not when the girl I've chosen is perfect. Absolutely perfect," Draco said. "But maybe Astoria deserves better. She's fighting enough, has enough on her plate, that she doesn't deserve another front. She deserves a family on her side. I'll be that. Will you?"

Storming out, he bumped into her.


	34. Delphinus

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; Times to Come; Blissfully Tragic; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Tiny Terror

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Delphinus_**

"Remind me how a dolphin got in the sky?"

"Gratitude from Poseidon. Delphinus helped to convince Amphitrite to accept his wooing."

"Ah."

They watched the planetarium shift for a few moments quietly.

"What drew you to me?" Draco asked finally.

"Pardon?"

"You came onto me. I'm grateful, make no mistake. But why? I've always wondered."

She pondered.

"You were quiet. I just knew I needed to hear more from you," she said. "Also, you're quite handsome. That _hair._"

"You're teasing me."

"I am. Or maybe you just know when you meet your destiny."

She shifted the baby in her arms.


	35. Carina

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with**: MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC (x3); Seeds; Times to Come; Blissfully Tragic; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Rejection)

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy family curse

**Bonus challenge(s):** Second Verse (Tomorrow's Shade); Chorus (Ladylike)

**Tertiary bonus challenge:** NA

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Carina_**

Cornered alone by her future in-laws, Astoria closed her eyes. She traced the stars of Carina, the keel of _The Argo_, in her head. The keel was the biggest, sturdiest, most grounded part of the ship.

If she didn't stand her ground this moment; who would? Draco, of course. Later.

But they shared strength now.

"With all due respect, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said. "You are not the ones marrying me."

"Draco will throw away so much," Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"Happily, he says," she countered. "Are you surprised that I've asked him? Try it."

She had weathered worst storms.


	36. Pisces

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with**: MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Seeds; Time to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Innocence); Ethnic and Present; Tiny Terror; Rian-Russo Inversion; On the Nose

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Pisces_**

"It's really hard to see," Scorpius pouted, looking through the telescope impatiently.

"Pisces' stars aren't the brightest," Astoria said. "And there's something called light pollution making it harder…."

"That's not fair for you. You should have a zodiac you can see. Not Pisces!" he said.

"I don't mind, Starlight. There are other nice things about Pisces, it's a lovely constellation. For example, it has many galaxies inside it."

"Oh. Okay, that's cool."

Astoria laughed.

"Just because you can't see beautiful things doesn't mean they're not there," she said. "Sometimes, that's when they're at their brightest."

"I don't understand."

"That's okay."


	37. Leo

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

Stacked with: MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody

Individual Challenge(s): Slytherin MC; Seeds; Tissue Warning; Ethnic and Present; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Family); Themes and Things B (Loss); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Tiny Terror

Representation(s): Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

Bonus challenge(s): A Long Doc; Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Mouth of Babes)

Tertiary bonus challenge: NA

Word Count: 100

* * *

_**Leo**_

"That is one of the oldest constellations we know… He used to be the terrifying Nemean Lion. He had fur like armour, ate villagers, stole their children, but couldn't be killed… at least, not until Heracles arrived."

"It's always him!" Scorpius said.

"Nearly," she laughed. "Heracles was strong enough to grab the lion like a wishbone and break his back."

"Why is Leo in the sky if he was bad?"

"Maybe to remind us that we can always be hurt," she said. "That we're never quite untouchable."

"Even you and me?"

"Especially me, Starlight. Mama has something to tell you…"


	38. Lyra

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Ornate Oscillating Obelisks

**Individual Challenge(s):** Cracked Facade; Slytherin MC (x2); Seeds; Tissue Warning; Ethnic & Present; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Loss); Rian-Russo Inversion; On the Nose (Y)

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s):** NA

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Oust

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Lyra_**

"After losing Eurydice, Orpheus spent his life wandering, playing his lyre, rejecting lovers..."

"You've told me this story before, love." Draco readjusted her scratchy, St. Mungo-issued blankets. Her hospitalization had been too sudden to pack.

"Stories aren't about _what, _they're about _when _you hear them. I hope you're happy when I'm gone."

"Don't say that."

"Should I tell you to be unhappy? That's not what I want."

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"It's only fair, you fret over me so…"

He interrupted her with a hot, urgent kiss.

"Don't do this to me now."

"When else, love?"

And Draco _bawled_.


	39. Scorpius

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! We're just two chapters away from the end of the series and I am so nervous about this. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Ornate Oscillating Obelisks

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Ravenclaw MC; Seeds; Tissue Warning; Ethnic & Present; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Loss); Rian-Russo Inversion; On the Nose (Y); Beautifully Tragic

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s):** NA

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"I won't leave you. They can't make me," Scorpius promised. She barely heard him, but knew he was there—and knew what she had to tell him. Quickly, while she was awake, with a clear enough mind, and they were alone.

"Scorpius," she managed. He squeezed her hand. "Scorpius, I have told you so, _so_ many stories about magic and adventure and beauty, shown you so many great things about this world's sky…"

"You have," he nodded.

"Starlight, out of all of that, just know that _you_ were the greatest thing that ever could have happened to me," she said.


	40. Astoria

**Author's Note: **Hi all! Fourty drabbles later, this fic is officially done. I want to give a final big thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it, and especially Aya who inspired the story and supported it throughout. This was a blast to write, these were incredible characters to explore, and your feedback meant the world. As always and for one last time, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Ornate Oscillating Obelisks

**Individual Challenge(s):** Slytherin MC; Ravenclaw MC; Seeds; Tissue Warning; Ethnic & Present; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Loss); Rian-Russo Inversion; On the Nose (Y); Tiny Terror

**Representation(s):** Greengrass-Malfoy blood curse

**Bonus challenge(s):** NA

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**_Astoria_**

"Auntie Daphne?"

She wiped at her eyes. She'd kept it together all day, Scorpius couldn't see her cry now…

"Yes, love?"

"When Mama dies, what constellation is she going to go into to keep living?"

Her stomach churned. She scooped him up.

"She's fighting, sweetheart. Your Mama will make it out for you," Daphne promised.

* * *

Still in his funeral clothes, Scorpius stood on the porch, facing the cool air. He looked up at the sky, which —no matter how far away— was invitingly familiar.

"I see you everywhere, Mama," he whispered.

Some wind chimes sounded.

Maybe that was a gift.


End file.
